1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic content delivery (DCD), and in particular, to a method for processing content in a DCD and a terminal implementing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a dynamic content delivery (hereinafter, refer to as “DCD”) indicates a delivery between a terminal and a server based on a content service designed to periodically deliver a personalized content to the terminal. The DCD service signifies a set of methods and functions allowing a DCD provider and an end-user to communicate and interact with each other.
Recently, various functions, which are capable of periodically downloading a plurality of online contents provided by a DCD server through a DCD client by using the DCD server and the DCD client provided in a terminal, and then sequentially displaying them on a screen of the terminal, have been introduced.
The DCD supports a variety of network technologies, such as an end-to-end network, a broadcast network, and the like. In the DCD, a transport layer may be logically divided into 3 transport paths. As shown in FIG. 1, such 3 transport paths may include a notification path, a one-way data path, and a 2-way data path. Among the 3 paths, communication between the DCD client and the DCD server on the 2-way data path is explained as follows: First, if the DCD client (DCD-enabled terminal) requests a DCD content from the DCD server, the DCD server, in response to the request, transmits the DCD content to the DCD client.
A method for receiving, by a terminal, a DCD data from a server through the conventional 2-way data path is explained as follows: A server receives data from a content provider, and stores it to a certain memory (or buffer). A terminal requests a transmission of the content from the server (content request as 1-way). In response to such request by the terminal, the server transmits the stored data to the terminal (content response as 2-way). After transmitting the data to the terminal, the server regards the data as “garbage collection (GC)” and removes the content therein.
The server examines whether or not the data was securely transmitted to the terminal. This can be done by examining ACK of a transport layer in a conventional TCP. However, such examination through ACK checks only a size of a data packet having been transmitted. The server does not know whether the data transmitted to the terminal is appropriate for device capabilities (or device environment or specifications) of the terminal.
That is, when a content is transmitted between the DCD server and the DCD terminal by using the conventional 2-way data path, even though the DCD server has successfully transmitted the content to the terminal, the DCD server could not check whether or not the content appropriate for the device capabilities or device specifications of the terminal was transmitted. For instance, if the content delivered from the DCD server has a different window size from the terminal, or if the content is coded in a different codec from the terminal, the terminal may not use (render or implement) the delivered content. In other words, the terminal cannot display the content, which is inappropriate for its device capabilities or device specifications, on a display screen. Further, in case of multimedia content, the content cannot be played.